Penguin Brothers
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Hinata and Neji transfer to a new school. An all boys school! Hinata tries to fit in but finds herself in drama between 2 clique leaders! What's a girl pretending to be a boy to do with gorgeous guys fighting over 'him' and a sexy roommate? Read and revie
1. Chapter 1

Penguin Brother's

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters however the plot does belong to me-don't sue me for I have not a cent to my name and my jeep is a broken piece of crap that will get you nothing.

Sasuke: You have so many other fics so why are you writing a new one?

Sera: To better hone my skills as a writer plus this one shot makes it look like I am actually doing something rather then nothing while I'm sitting in this accursed café.

Sasuke: _-takes a bite of his sandwich-_ no one told you to move to Japan, you could have stayed in the states with your sister but **NO** you just had to move in with your father…_-examines nails rather femininely- _face it, you're screwed living in a place where you've already been lost twice.

Sera: _-growls-_ Shibuya is a freakin' huge and I didn't move here I'm just visiting for a few months! There is a difference you fag!

Sasuke: Whatever you idiot! It's not my fault that you barely speak your own native language!

Sera: Uh…yeah anyway…read the fic…sorry forgot about you guys due to the idiot calling me an idiot…

Sasuke: Yeah…and if you make requests for this story to continue or any of her other ones then fair warning there will be a week delay since she's been moving about Japan a lot-you'd think that she would remember the layout a bit more since she lived here until she was five.

Sera: I was **FIVE**!

Sasuke: Whatever…that is no excuse…anyway read and hopefully review.

(ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)…but then what else would it be since all I seem to do is write the Naruto characters in AU's?

---

Hinata Hyuuga, age 15 had moved about a lot since she was four years old. Ever since her mother's death soon after her favorite uncle's and with the new baby being so ill and needing his attention just a tiny bit more-her father had decided to send her and her cousin Neji to live with a family friend named Minato Namikaze, a wealthy artists with a son of his own and a young wife.

That was move number one.

When Minato Namikaze's wife was diagnosed with breast cancer she and her cousin Neji were sent to live with another friend of her father's this time a normal blue collar worker with two children of his own and recently divorced-Hinata barely remembers this man for the simple fact that after being with him less then a week he was in an accident and died.

She feels bad for not remembering Mr. Inuzuka's name but her cousin Neji say's that since they both were barely with him then it was alright.

Hinata's father then sent for her and Neji to stay with him again for just a little while-Hinata's sister was too sick and tended to cry all throughout the night and as a busy man whom owned a business and worked long hours it was a bit much for him to care for them all by himself along with the sickly baby that his dearly departed wife left behind.

So when Hinata and Neji moved again they weren't angry but at the young ages of five and six-a year had passed since their first move- they understood his position completely.

The cycle of moving into homes of family friends and some family members from this side and that side was a tiresome bother-so after many years when Neji was 16 and Hinata was 15 it was decided that they would live together on their own in an apartment that her father of course provided-however this was when they were on vacation because the school they would attend had dorms-the apartment would be hardly used.

Hinata was a bit nervous about the whole thing since moving about so much meant that she had little to no friends or social experience when it came to people other then Neji and the hand full of boys that she'd lived with-it didn't help that her long hair had been cut to the nape of her neck because of a stove fire Neji caused, made her look like a boy nor the fact that apparently in Sairo one could be named Hinata and be a boy…and she was usually so awkward with girls because she seemed so boyish.

So to say she was beyond surprised when she was accidentally admitted to an all boy's school was an understatement.

But then after the initial shock she bit back a laugh as Neji convulsed in seething anger.

At least there were no pretty girls to make her feel ugly or awkward.

(The Rebel, the Elite and Them)

"So this is where we are to part…I still don't understand why you wont simply explain that you are a girl Hinata…I'm sure you can be placed in an all girls school near here." Neji said holding a box in his hands as the red duffle bag Hinata had paced for him swung slightly at his sides. His lavender creamy eyes, so much like her own, seemed to implore her to change her mind. The simple thought of his dear cousin-so much like a baby sister- sharing a room with an unidentified person with a penis greatly displeased him. "I really wish that you would just transfer." He said again for the seventeenth time.

She simply smiled and bashfully ducked her head in slight apology. Her indigo hair shorn to the nape of her neck reminded him of the ridiculous old hair cut she sported when she was twelve only slightly and he was glad that instead of getting that particular hair cut again she had let him do it. He's left his longer then way back then-longer then she had liked but at least she looked cute.

"I'm sorry cousin but I am going to stay-besides, there is nothing to worry about. I'm no pre Madonna that takes hours to get ready nor am I the kind of girl who stares at boys' chests and legs. I've been around men all my life so it's nothing new-I just need to blend in."

He nodded. That was indeed true. Hinata was never one to covet a movie star nor was she ever the kind to stare at a half naked man. Hinata had never bothered being feminine because the closest she had ever come to companionship with a girl/woman was from Mrs. Namikaze and her own mother from many years ago.

Hinata was like a shy boy but without he right equipment-Neji hoped she was wasn't a lesbian since he'd wanted to see her with a load of babies one day and when he voiced this Hinata simply laughed saying 'Even if I were a lesbian I could still have children, don't be so close minded brother!'

"Well then I guess we part ways here." He said solemnly, put off that he couldn't change her mind.

"What dorm do you have brother?"

"The one named after the American actor…what was his name?"

"James Dean?"

He nodded.

"Yes. What a silly name for a dormitory huh? I'd have rather much liked to live in the one named after that former American president…which one…?"

"John F. Kennedy?"

He nodded again.

"That's the one. For some reason these European's like to name these places so strangely."

Hinata shrugged.

"I don't think its all European's brother-besides didn't father say that the man whom opened up this school was a bit off his rocker to begin with and wasn't he himself American?"

Neji lifted his head hoping to get his hair out of his face and failing. He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Off his rocker? I didn't know that, though it would explain the names slightly-though that isn't as odd as I probably think."

"No I find it refreshing, the oddness of names-it's better then the last dorm you were in though…which was it?"

"The odd ball dorm that I was placed in for transferring late… Greenwood?" 

"That's the one…it has such a boring name…at least living in a place named after some famous American movie star is cool."

"I guess."

As the two continued to talk amongst themselves they barely noticed that they were in the way of a rather large group of boys in strict looking white uniforms. A boy with jet black messy hair and eyes just as dark was the apparent leader of this group. He stood beside the talking cousins for a long moment before coughing into his fist.

Twin pair of lavender creamy eyes landed on the boy.

"Yes?" Neji asked lifting a thin brow and straitening. He placed the box and duffle bag on the ground and half stood in front of Hinata as though to protect her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. You must be Neji Hyuuga."

"I am."

Sasuke looked at the smaller boy with shorn indigo hair. He was rather taken aback by the boy's small stature and round face and soft features. If Sasuke had any word to describe the boy it would be adorable…cute even, but Sasuke detested those cutsey terms and in his mind the adorable small blue haired boy was dubbed 'girlsih' and thus also marked annoying.

"I hear that you were placed in the Kennedy dorm."

Neji shook his head still retaining a regal air albeit dangerous.

"No…I was placed into the Dean dormitory."

The group of boys in their fresh white uniforms behind Sasuke laughed as though what Neji had said was the most ridiculous thing to have ever been said in heir lived.

"Oh no, you must have been given the wrong information-that tends to happen here quite a bit. You were assigned as my roommate in the Kennedy dorms."

"So it was a sort of typo that I had received?"

"Yes. I was actually given this schedule of your classes to pass to you due to the mistake along with this uniform-only Kennedy dorm residents wear them."

Neji tool the schedule and the plastic bag with the uniform a bit apprehensively.

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded. His dark eyes landed on Hinata before he smirked, addressing her.

"Boy, which dorm are you located in? Kennedy as well or the loser dorm?"

"Um…I-I'm to be house in the Tennyson dorm…"

Sasuke shrugged slightly disappointed. He'd wanted to either welcome the feminine boy or tease him if he were in the loser Dean Dorm.

"That's too bad." And with that the apparent leader of the White Uniform group walked away stringing along his lackey very much like a gold fish stringing along it's droppings. Hinata and Neji hid their silent laughter having thought the same thing.

--

When Hinata reached the large gray building she was slightly surprised to find, in it's halls, very little people walking about. Most of the doors were opened revealing only two beds with no sheets…just the box-spring and two dressers, closets opened wide and empty of anything.

Maybe the Tennyson dormitory was just beginning to be used? But that wasn't right, the building looked fairly old.

Making her way up to the top floor to the very last room down the narrow hall Hinata was surprised by a giant passing blur that barked and another not so giant blur that followed.

"'Scuse me!" The second blur shouted as it followed the larger blur, which she later learned was a dog, down the winding steps possibly towards the lobby.

She shrugged her shoulders, hoisted her boxy and duffle bag a little higher before she made it to room 707, her home for the next nine months.

The door opened with the held of her foot and she was greeted by a half made up room. The entire left side was painted a calming blue, the bed on the right had red and black sheets and an abundance of thick pillows with tanned and orange cases messily tossed to the corner of the bed half falling on the small blue carpet that was placed in front of whom ever her roommates' closet which was opened showing an array of different cloths which consisted of mostly black, red and some blue.

A computer hummed on the one large dresser that separated the beds and seemingly divided the room. On the right of the dresser were pictures, books, two mugs, two bowls, two plates, a spoon a fork and a box of Apple Jacks.

She stared out he opened window that stood directly behind the enormous dresser and saw the blur of a dog she'd earlier seen and his Master, a boy with shorn brown hair and red lines running own his lean cheeks.

"How weird." She said making her way to her bed, where she was pleased to note, that whoever her roommate was had already placed light blue sheets and two pillows on her bed.

Placing her box and duffle bag on the bed she took a deep breath and started to unpack her belongings. Her towels were folded and placed on the shelf in her closet along with her sweaters. T-shirts were placed on hangers along with her jeans and Neji's blue robe that she had taken for herself. Shoes were placed neatly on the floor of her closet, books were placed on the left side of the dresser and, after inspecting the drawers on the left side of the dresser to be empty she placed her underwear, socks and other personal belongings into them.

Hooking up her laptop, which was placed on her books, Hinata began to fiddle with her cell phone, checking her messages she found that Neji had already text her.

'I'm in some kind of cult…what had your father gotten us into?'

She laughed at the message then was slightly disappointed to see no other's, unless the one from her sister Hanabi counted as direly important-Hinata didn't have many friends. The ones she did she had only briefly known before moving and forgetting their names and faces entirely.

She only hoped that the boys she met here were kind enough to befriend her-perhaps if she made a really good friend she could tell him that she was actually a girl.

She sighed and fell back against the borrowed pillows.

One in her position could only hope.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped slightly at the sound. Lifting her head up Hinata saw a boy with a shock of red shaggy hair. His light green eyes were framed by dark rings which to Hinata added a sort of intensity to his eyes taking away from his handsome face. The tattoo above his left eyes were an eye brow would have been had he had any eyebrows to begin with made him all the more strange, and judging by his laid back attire-flip flops, blue jeans and a faded Pink Floyd t-shirt-he didn't seem to care about dressing in uniform.

She wondered how hers would look like, after all her cousin ad gotten one that specifically pointed out what dorm he would be in-she wondered if hers would be gray-like the building itself.

"You must be my new roommate." He said with an alarmingly deep voice that was demanding of attention yet as soft as a breeze. "I'm Gaara Subaku."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She said. "Thank you for placing the sheets on the bed and for the pillows."

He shrugged his soulders as he entered the room, shutting the door behind himself. He made his way to his bed and flopped down on it hard, burying his face into one of the many plush pillows on his bed. "Um, Gaara-Kun?"

"What?"

"Um…where is the uniform for our dorm?"

Despite the fact that she had asked an innocent question Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

He said up, kicking his flip flops off his slightly tanned feet. He gave her a black expression before siging deeply.

"Ok, I'll explain it only once so pay attention. This school is divided into three cliques."

"Divided?"

He nodded.

"Yes, as there are three dorms there are the cliques that live within them. First are the Kennedy Dorms also known as the Elites. They were very posh white uniforms-you might have seen them earlier with their latest newbie-you family member I believe."

She nodded.

"Then there are the Dean Dorms also known as the Rebels. These guys sport black traditional Japanese school uniforms."

She nodded again.

"Ok…then what about us?"

"Us?"

"Yes. We're in a dorm to and you said so yourself that the school is divided into three cliques."

He rolled his eyes.

"This dorm, the Tennyson dorm is filled with the Neutrals or what is commonly called the Grays. We don't wear uniforms-we wear our regular clothes, it sets up apart from the Elites and the Rebels."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"But there aren't many of us-you see we are what is considered a dying breed. The Elites and the Rebels want to take up more members of their dorms to overshadow the other. Those groups have been on each other's back for a long time-especially the leaders of those groups."

"Why is that?"

Gaara shrugged again, this time annoyed.

"On the first day of school the two leaders of the groups bumped into each other and from there ended up getting into a fight. Bother seriously injured themselves and were hospitalized-when both came back to school they began to take their pitiful fight against one another with their dorms and this the fight of the Penguin Brother's was formed."

"Penguin Brother's?"

He nodded.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you joined any of the other dorms? You could be an Elite of a Rebel."

He leaned back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"They wont ask me to join since I'm special."

"Special?" Hinata asked. She felt that she was asking too many questions.

"The only Grays left are special cases-that's why they are left alone."

"Oh…"

"You'll be questioned soon though-so you shouldn't have bothered unpacking."

"Huh?"

"I did a little research on you and found that your father owns a big company. Your wealth rivals that Uchiha brother's. Miss Hyuuga."

"You know?" She asked sitting up a bit more. Afraid that he would rat her out. "Who told you?"

"The magical box told me." He said pointing at his computer. "I didn't tell anyone you have nothing to fear."

"That's good." She said. "You said Uchiha brothers?"

"Yes…also another touchy special case-you see the younger brother is the Elite leader…and…"

"And?"

"The older brother is a Gray."

Opening her eyes a bit wider Hinata took into consideration, Neji's text.

What had they gotten themselves into?

**Sera: Like it? Don't like it? Review and I'll end it with the next chapter. It was supposed to be a one shot but it's just so long! **

**Sasuke: Review and no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

Penguin Brother's 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters however the plot does belong to me-don't sue me for I have not a cent to my name and my jeep is a broken piece of crap that will get you nothing.

Sasuke: You should sell that Jeep-get what you can out of it since you'll be in Tokyo for a while-speaking of…where and when the hell are we in this story? 

Sera: Huh?

Sasuke: Neji mentions crazy Europeans and Hinata talks about Americans…are the students of this story-like myself- Japanese? What year is it set?

Sera: Um…actually I have **NO** **IDEA**…!

Sasuke**-stares blankly-** You haven't any idea if some of us are American, Japanese or even Spanish or something? You're the writer, if you wanted you could make Naruto a Californian with a surf board attached to his ass with the catch phrase "Dude"

Sera: I know…isn't it scary?

Sasuke: Yes…the fact that fan-girls like you wield the power to make our lives a living nightmare does in fact _terrify_ me more then Orochimaru in a wedding gown.

Sera:-_giggles_- Twentay saw that…

Sasuke:…whatever…

(ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)

--

Hinata hadn't really believed Gaara until her cousin, wearing his new white uniform, clambered into her dorm room right in the middle of her changing into sweats.

She threw one of Gaara's plates at the intruder and while Neji was nursing his aching head Gaara popped into the room and picked up his now broken plate and placed it in the trash.

"No respect for a man's things…" He uttered as he threw himself yet again on his bed and fell into a quick sleep.

"Why did you find it necessary to pelt me with bright red and green plates? Especially when I am in dire enough distress as it is?" Neji said standing up and shutting the door. He straightened his white vest and took a seat on her bed. His lavender eyes stared at the slightly scoring Gaara before closing themselves. "I hate it here and I want to go home."

"But brother we don't have a home."

"Yes we do. The apartment in Sacramento…all we would have to do is pack, get out passports and off to America we could go…"

Hinata bit back a bit of laughter and sat beside him.

"So how does it feel to be Elite?"

He scowled.

"I hate it…I was confused at first, what Uchiha was explaining made no sense until I met with a few Rebels that decided I was not allowed to sit on the right side of the library as I was Rebel territory." He smirked and cracked his knuckles. "The Neanderthals figured they would beat me into a pulp for my lack of participation in moving."

"Neji, brother, you didn't."

"What was I to do, let them make a mockery out of me for my long hair? The called me a woman Hinata…do you remember what happened to the last person who called me that?"

She nodded. Indeed, if she were to recall the bits and pieces she had allowed herself to see from behind her hands-she would recall Neji laughing like some sort of demon and the poor soul whom was unfortunate enough to pick Neji to pick on…no one called Neji a woman, and no one whom wanted to live would ever say he had raggedy hair.

She wondered if that boy's testicle retrieval operation went well and if she should have sent him flowers.

"I guess I will be sleeping here with you until I can transfer out of that dormitory…how is this place?"

She shrugged.

"Well I unpacked, talked to my roommate who knows I'm a girl, took a shower with him standing watch outside the bathroom and changed into sweat oh! And I beat you up…not a lot really." She said sweetly.

"He knows? Why would you tell him if you were serious about staying in this school?"

Gaara moved a bit, sat up and stared at Neji in annoyance-apparently he didn't like the bit of beauty sleep he got to be disturbed. "I looked up her information on the computer-no one knows about her. Happy that you know everything? Is there anything else that you want to know? If not then shut the hell up so I can sleep-I spent all night studying in the library for exams and I'm tired." And with that our favorite red head fell back into a heap on the bed.

"Is he always so happy and sweet?" Neji asked sarcastically.

Hinata shrugged.

"I like him. Doesn't make a lot of noise and he's nice."

"Ah."

Gaara's body twitched.

"Out!"

--

True to his word Neji had packed some clothes and books into a duffle bag and for the time being moved into Gaara and Hinata's room.

Gaara was less the thrilled.

The three decided, after much coaxing, that they walk about the campus grounds and get to know one another. Neji, no longer wearing his white uniform walked beside them wearing a long black coat with his t-shirt and jeans. His boots were a deep brown that slightly clashed with his clothing but it was more to keep him warm.

Winter was harsh and without the right kind of socks as shoes feet could go horribly numb. He wasn't willing to take that chance.

Gaara had found them a nice table in the back of the large cafeteria where he soon after disappeared to get them their lunch. Neji cracked his knuckles and stared uneasily at the group of Elites that were staring him down, as though he had betrayed them by not wearing the color white.

He was really beginning to hate the color.

After a moment he stood up and excused himself saying that he would go back to Hinata's dorm to finish unpacking.

"What ever food he got me just pack it up and bring it back to the dormitory-I'll be waiting for you both."

So now Hinata sat by herself waiting for Gaara to return. She sighed deeply before resting her head in her hands and shutting her eyes. This particular school was a class all it's own, she thought before sensing someone behind her.

"Hey who's the new Gray?" a feral type voice asked from behind her. A tanned hand clamped down on her shoulder and squeezed it a bit to comfort her-totally fake- she thought of the endearing gesture.

"Who are you?"

Turning around she was faced with a bright smile and even brighter blonde hair and blue eyes. Three scars ran across each cheek and when the boy smiled they seemed to deepen. His black uniform indicated that he was a Rebel, a Dean Dorm loser; she had heard the Elites say.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, Dean Dorm Leader." He nodded. "So you're the new guy huh? Look more like a girl to me."

"Uh…I…"

"Aw little Gray's gonna faint. Look at his red face! Whoo-Wee whatta loser!" He said. "Was gonna ask ya to join the Rebels but seein' as you're a wimp I think you're better suited to be a Kennedy Dorm Loser."

Hinata didn't like being teased and where Neji would have punched this guy Hinata just stood there wishing that Gaara would get back soon. Gaara would tell this guy off-Gaara was ten times scarier then this guy-this guy looked like a surf jockey-the kind of guy one would find on the beach.

A pretty boy like him-who was he to call Hinata-a supposed boy, a loser?

Before she could break down and really cry in front of the blonde she felt a hand on hers and without even looking up she followed the person whom was leading her away.

Once outside, hit by the cold air, she smiled.

"Thanks Gaara."

"I'm not Gaara."

Looking up she was greeted by red orange eyes.

"Here, use my handkerchief to wipe away your tears." The boy said handing her his red handkerchief. He smiled kindly. "You're Hinata Hyuuga?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Kyuubi Namikaze-elder brother to the idiot who was terrorizing you. I'm sorry he's such an idiot."

Long red hair framed his face in spikes barely past his shoulders, his unique colored eyes were nearly hidden by long bangs and his smile, so much like his younger brother's was quirked slightly more to the right and she noticed that he had slightly pronounced canines.

His tanned cheeks held the same markings as his brothers with the exception of his being much more pronounced, almost red.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his red jacket and shifted slightly in jeans and boots.

He was also a Gray.

"I'll take you back to your room." He said still smiling. He began to walk and Hinata, without thinking, began to follow.

--

Pissed.

Gaara was pissed.

He had wasted time playing tour guide to his roommate and her cousin and the two had ditched him and wandered off-worse yet he'd had to deal with Uzumaki and his Rebel lackeys which was always unpleasant.

"'Gaara help me out! Let's take down Uchiha together!' he says…what an idiot!" Gaara said to himself as he threw opened his door, walked in, and slammed it shut. The bag he held with the Chinese food he'd bought for himself and the ones to ditch him, swaying slightly.

He turned around and was met with Neji, nursing and injured hand.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I ran into a group of Elites who didn't much appreciate me without my uniform."

"Did you beat the hell out of them?"

Neji nodded.

"They threatened to cut my hair…no one threatens my hair."

Gaara took a tentative step back and placed the bag of food on the dresser.

"Are you hungry?"

Neji nodded. "Yes."

"Then lets dig in…Hinata can find some other thing to eat."

--

Hinata looked through Kyuubi's dorm window and saw that it began to rain. She was glad that he lived in the same dorm, she didn't have to walk through the apparent cold downpour of rain.

She hoped his brother was caught in it without an umbrella.

"So Piyoko –baby chick- it's going to be hard for you to remain Gray." He said from his desk. Hinata's eye slightly twitched.

"Piyoko?"

"Like it?"

She shrugged.

"It's ok I guess." She said and outwardly she appeared indifferent but outwardly she was jumping for joy. No one had ever given her a nickname before. To her it was a sign of friendship! This boy wanted to be her friend! "Can you tell me about the rivalry between both dorms?"

Kyuubi placed his sandwich on a plate on his desk and chewed rather slowly, deciding on how much to tell her and what not to-he could have his roommate tell her everything.

The door opened and a mass of black hair and equally black eyes met hers and Kyuubi was only too glad to be off the hook.

"Itachi my man meet the new Gray. Hinata Hyuuga!"

-

**Sera: The end was slightly rushed due to the fact that I actually have to get going and well I kind of ran out on inspiration. Review and no flames. **

**Sasuke: I'm not in this chapter. **

**Sera: Wasn't it enough that your brother was in it. **

**Sasuke: You did not just go there. **

**Sera:…uh…review and no flames please. **


	3. I forgot to credit the manga! Opps!

For the reviewer Hn.. and for the rest of you-I apologize for not crediting the actual manga Penguin Brothers from which this fic was born! I forgot to mention it earlier and yesturday, my bad!

If you want to read the manga there is a site you can go to call one manga (dot) com-you can also read a bung of others.

And for those of you who were upset that I hadn't before credited the actual manga-feel free to make story requests! Actually anyone can make a request in the reviews but for those that were bohered, like Hn..yours will be done speedily!

I apologize again!

And remember I always update with a review and even faster when there are no flames involved.

-Sera

LovingTheOgre


End file.
